Annoying Senior? Annoying Junior?
by RealSoseol
Summary: Haechan itu Junior yang terbilang tidak sopan tapi hal itu biasa saja untuk Mark. Sumpah! Mark berani sumpah kalau Haechan itu tukang pukul tapi untuk tidak menemuinya hmm Mark rasa ia harus pikir ulang [Markchan/Markhyuck] [NCT BL]


"Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

Mark sampai ditempat tujuannya yaitu sebuah taman kecil yang berada di belakang sekolah. Tempat ini memang jarang dikunjungi karena posisinya yang agak jauh dari gedung utama. Mark kesana bukan tanpa alasan. Haechan, adik kelasnya di tingkat pertama, mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk saling bertemu saat kelas mereka sama-sama berakhir. Mark sendiri sudah mengenal Haechan sejak hari pertamanya bersekolah disini.

"Senior"

Mark mengendus kesal sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Haechan yang sekarang memasang raut wajah yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Minggu lalu anak ini juga minta bertemu dengan Mark karena punya masalah dengan pacarnya yang menurut Mark bisa dikategorikan sebagai bajingan kecil.

"Apa? Jeno lagi?"

Haechan hampir menangis sekarang. Tangannya meraih benda pipih berwarna _silver_ di sakunya lalu memperlihatkan pada Mark apa yang tertera di layar.

"Akhirnya kalian putus juga"

"Senior!"

Haechan sekarang menangis. Percampuran antara sedih karena diputuskan secara sepihak oleh pacarnya dan kesal karena tanggapan seniornya yang tidak sesuai harapan. Haechan terisak sambil menunduk lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Mark diam-diam tersenyum kecil, Haechan itu manis bahkan saat seperti ini. Bukannya Mark keterlaluan tapi memang ia rasa ini lebih baik. Mark sudah mendengar kelakuan Jeno yang suka menggoda orang lain bahkan di depan Haechan. Daripada terus dibuat sedih karena pacarnya lebih baik akhiri saja kan?

"Sudah biarkan saja, Haechan. Kau itu buang-buang waktu kalau harus menangisi si wajah datar itu"

"Namanya Jeno!"

"Terserah" Mark mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Haechan tidak menjawab dan sibuk menyeka air matanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terisak tapi hal itu malah membuat badannya gemetaran. Mark memperhatikannya dan diam-diam tersenyum. Tangannya perlahan mengusak surai cokelat Haechan.

"Sudah jangan ditahan. Jika ingin menangis aku akan berikan kesempatan untukmu, kali ini saja. Setelah ini jangan menangis lagi untuknya"

Tepat setelahnya Haechan benar-benar menangis terisak bahkan Mark saja terkejut anak itu ternyata sampai sesedih itu. Hingga akhirnya tangis Haechan berhenti dan hanya menyisakan jejak airmata di pipinya. Tangannya perlahan menghapus air matanya itu dan menghela napas lega.

"Sudah puas?"

Haechan menoleh pada Mark yang masih duduk bersandar di sebelahnya sembari menatap kolam kecil di depan mereka.

"Sudah" Haechan menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lagi, kemudian senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. "Rasanya lega sekali"

"Baguslah. Jangan menangis lagi, paling tidak di depanku"

Mark mengacak surai cokelat itu lagi lalu ikut tersenyum saat tiba-tiba Haechan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Mark.

"Kau yang terbaik, Senior"

Mark terkekeh lalu mengelus punggung sempit juniornya itu dengan tangan kirinya. Mood Haechan sekarang benar-benar lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Seniornya ini memang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Karena kau sudah membuat suasana hatiku jadi lebih baik, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu "

Mark menunduk sesaat untuk menatap Haechan yang sekarang malah benar-benar bersandar pada tubuhnya lalu menatap wajah itu sekilas. Ternyata Haechan serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah banyak membantumu, Bocah. Masa hanya satu permintaan?"

"Satu atau tidak sama sekali"

Mark mengendus dan pada akhirnya setuju. Daripada tidak sama sekali lebih baik ia dapat satu dan akan ia gunakan dengan baik. Haechan itu jarang sekali melakukan ini padanya, bahkan tidak pernah. Ia lebih banyak menuruti kemauan juniornya itu daripada sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak akan memintanya sekarang. Mungkin saja dengan permintaan itu, aku bisa mengerjaimu, jadi akan kupakai saat aku punya ide untuk mengerjaimu saja. Oke?"

Haechan memberikan cubitan mautnya tepat di pinggang Mark dan hal itu sukses membuat posisi romantis mereka terputus. Masih dengan keadaan meringis kesakitan akibat serangan tiba-tiba juniornya, Mark mendapat satu tendangan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu keras tapi cukup sakit karena mendarat di tulang keringnya. Sementara Mark meringis kesakitan, si pelaku malah kabur sembari tertawa puas meninggalkan Mark.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau putus dengan Jeno, Chan?"

Jaemin duduk tepat di samping Haechan saat kelas mulai sepi karena jam makan siang sudah datang. Haechan melirik sekilas pada Jaemin yang terlihat penasaran serta Renjun yang entah kapan sudah duduk di bangku di depannya.

"Iya. Kemarin Ia memutuskan hubungan kami"

Renjun geleng-geleng dengan wajah terkejut sebagai respon. Jaemin sendiri menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya itu sebagai bentuk _respect_ -nya. Mereka tau betapa Haechan sulit sekali hingga bisa pacaran dengan Lee Jeno dan naasnya Haechan malah diputuskan lebih dulu.

"Masa bodo. Aku juga bosan dengan tingkahnya"

Jaemin dan Renjun menatap tak percaya pada Haechan yang dengan santainya bicara seperti itu. Padahal jika Jeno tidak membalas pesannya saja, anak itu bisa murung seharian. Sekarang ia berkata seolah-olah apa yang ia lalui dengan Jeno itu hanya main-main saja.

"Ini baru junior kesayanganku"

Dan entah sejak kapan mahluk yang menggunakan dasi bergaris merah, yang menandakan ia adalah siswa tingkat akhir, itu muncul di kelas mereka. Ia melempar senyum lebar pada Haechan yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Selamat siang, Senior"

"Selamat siang, Chan. Oh selamat siang teman-temannya Haechan"

Mark melempar senyum pada Jaemin dan Renjun yang tersenyum canggung sebagai balasan. Canggung karena orang itu senior dan bukan sembarangan senior. Ia cukup terkenal di sekolah mereka. Siapa yang tidak kenal Mark Lee? _Heol_. Jika tidak ada Mark maka beberapa _ekstrakulikuler_ ternama di sekolah mereka sudah ditiadakan sejak lama. Ia adalah ketua tim jurnalistik serta kapten tim basket sekolah. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah atlet renang di tingkat nasional.

"Hari ini aku bawa salad untukmu, dengan tambahan ayam dan ekstra _mayonaise_ "

Mark memperlihatkan kotak makannya pada Haechan yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan kotak makan kesayangannya dari tas. Haechan berdiri, siap untuk meninggalkan kelas bersama seniornya itu.

"Aku bawa telur gulung, _jeon_ dan sup" Haechan menoleh pada kedua temannya yang masih memperhatikannya itu "Kalian jangan bergosip terus, pergilah makan siang"

Lalu setelanya ia melangkah pergi diikuti Mark yang sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada Jaemin dan Renjun.

"Kau masak sebelum ke sekolah?"

Mark buka suara setelah menyamai langkahnya dengan Haechan dan berjalan berdampingan. Tujuan mereka adalah taman di belakang sekolah.

"Iya, habis semalam kau bilang mau makan ini. Jadi aku masak ini saja sebelum berangkat"

"Eih kau pengertian juga rupanya"

Mark mengacak surai Haechan lalu dengan sedikit menggerutu ia merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Mark. Mark tertawa melihat Haechan kesal karena ulahnya lalu berniat menjahili anak itu lagi sampai tiba-tiba perjalanan mereka tertahan akibat bajingan kecil, itu cara Mark menyebutnya, berdiri menghalangi keduanya.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu tidak menolak saat aku memutuskanmu?"

Jeno menatap sengit Mark sementara yang ditatap mendengus. Malas menanggapi bocah kelebihan hormon itu. Diamkan sajalah, pikir Mark.

"Minggir, Lee Jeno"

Jeno tertawa sarkas tapi tetap tak mau minggir dari jalannya. Haechan menatap dingin orang di depannya.

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak menolak kau putuskan adalah..."

Haechan menoleh sesaat pada Mark yang terlihat semakin tidak tertarik dengan obrolan merereka. Haechan tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"...karena aku muak denganmu, Jeno"

Haechan tersenyum puas saat berhasil membuat Jeno terkejut dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Sementara Mark yang mendengar hal itu langsung menahan tawa dan masih sempat-sempatnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Jeno sebelum akhirnya mengekori juniornya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka dan memulai sesi makan siang. Mark terlihat _excited_ dengan makan siangnnya sementara Haechan memakan saladnya dengan tenang.

"Yang tadi itu luar biasa, Chan. Harusnya kau masuk kelas opera, Taeyong pasti menyukaimu"

Haechan mendelik tajam lalu memukul kepala seniornya dengan sumpit.

"Kau menyebalkan, Senior"

"Kenapa sih kau hobi sekali memukulku?!"

Mark protes tapi hanya sesaat, karena telur gulung buatan Haechan sudah menjerit minta digigit. Haechan menatap kolam kecil di depannya lalu memakan saladnya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain"

"Kau tidak pernah keliatan lemah di depanku"

Haechan tertawa garing lalu menatap seniornya itu.

"Kau bercanda"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kau itu cerewet, bisa dibilang ceria dan tipikal anak yang tidak mudah menyerah"

"Ah kau dan mulut _cheesy_ -mu itu, Senior"

"Dan kau suka sekali memukulku, sungguh bagian itu menyebalkan tapi itu benar-benar menggambarkanmu. Itu menambah alasan kenapa kau- sakit! Apa kubilang?! Kau suka memukulku kan?!"

Belum selesai Mark bicara, Haechan sudah memukul seniornya itu hingga Mark meringis akibat dipukul olehnya.

"Salad ini siapa yang buat?"

Haechan berubah kalem setelah dengan brutal memukul seniornya itu. Mark berdecak sesaat sebelum kembali memakan bekal makan siangnnya.

"Aku"

"Pantas saja tidak enak"

" _Ya!_ "

Haechan tersenyum jahil lalu menyuap satu sendok lagi kemulutnya.

"Bercanda"

Kemudian keduanya sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya makan siang mereka habis dan saling mengembalikan kotak makan masing-masing.

"Pulang sekolah kau ada kegiatan tidak?"

Haechan menoleh sesaat, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku? Tidak ada"

Mark ikut berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Haechan yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Aku antar kau pulang, ya?"

"Memang kau tidak latihan basket setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Kau tau darimana aku ada latihan hari ini?"

Haechan melirik sekilas pada seniornya yang mengernyit.

"Jangan bolos karena aku, kau kan kapten"

Mark mendengus lalu menuruti Haechan untuk tidak bolos. Haechan sendiri hanya tertawa melihat respon Mark. Setelah sampai di depan kelas Haechan, keduanya berhenti.

"Nanti aku akan ke menunggu di perpustakaan supaya bisa diantar pulang olehmu. Jangan pasang wajah kesal begitu, Senior"

Mark melempar senyuman lebar lalu mengacak surai cokelat Haechan. Setelah itu pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark sudah selesai latihan dan saat ini sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama teman-teman satu timnya. Setelah memberi evaluasi, satu persatu dari mereka pergi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang.

"Mark, kudengar kau dekat dengan junior dari kelas 1-1"

Mark yang sedang minum menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari teman sekelas sekaligus teman satu timnya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir kau pacaran dengan siswa pindahan dari Thailand itu. Aku banyak mendengar berita tentang kalian"

Mark mengernyit, lalu tertawa setelahnya.

"Pasti dia sendiri yang menyebar gosip aneh seperti itu. Aku memang sempat dekat dengannya tapi itu hanya sebatas teman biasa saja. Dia salah mengartikan kebaikanku dan malah suka padaku"

"Cara bicaramu benar-benar menunjukan kalau kau itu pangeran sekolah"

Mark tertawa lalu melempar handuknya ke arah wajah temannya itu. Tangannya segera menyambar ponselnya saat benda pipih itu berbunyi.

"..."

"Aku sudah selesai. Masih disana kan?"

"..."

"Iya, aku ganti baju dulu. Nanti aku akan kesana"

"..."

Sambungan telepon pun diputus.

"Siapa?"

Temannya bertanya lagi saat Mark sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan siap pergi dari lapangan.

"Menurutmu siapa?"

Temannya berpikir sesaat kemudian kembali menjawab "Pacarmu ya?"

"Ya anggaplah begitu. Sudah ya aku harus pergi"

Mark sudah berjalan beberapa meter menjauh hingga akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke depan temannya yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya lalu melempar benda itu kearah temannya.

"Untuk apa ini?"

Temannya itu mengernyit saat Mark melemparkan kunci motor padanya.

"Bawa ke apartemenmu, nanti aku ambil setelah aku mengantar Haechan"

"Wah sering-sering saja, Mark. Aku mendukungmu dengan junior itu"

Mark tertawa menanggapi temannya itu.

"Aku titip motorku padamu, Jay"

Kemudian Mark berlari keluar dari arena latihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?"

Sekarang ia dan Haechan sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah gelap. Sebelum menghampiri Haechan, Mark menyempatkan diri untuk ganti baju dan sekarang ia sudah kembali memakai seragamnya, walaupun tidak dengan dasinya.

"Berjalan dengan baik"

"Omong-omong kau tidak bawa motormu, Senior?"

Haechan baru sadar setelah mereka sampai di halte bus yang berada persis di depan sekolah mereka. Nampaknya seniornya itu memang tidak bawa kendaraan yang biasanya diidam-idamkan siswa satu sekolah untuk dinaiki itu.

"Tidak. Aku naik bus tadi pagi"

"Tidak biasanya" Gumam Haechan tapi kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan di depannya. Melihat kendaraan yang lalu lalang dan beberapa siswa tingkat akhir yang keluar dari area parkir dengan kendaraan mereka.

"Busnya datang"

Mark menarik tangan Haechan dan menggenggamnya saat dirasa juniornya itu terus melamun. Saat keduanya naik bus sepi karena hari memang sudah cukup malam jadi mereka memilih untuk duduk di belakang. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Haechan yang memilih berdekatan dengan jendela.

"Angin malam tidak baik, Haechan"

Haechan menoleh pada seniornya yang sekarang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia mengernyit lalu melempar tatapan pada tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan. Ia risih melihat Mark yang kelihatan sulit mengetik karena hanya menggunakan satu tangan, jadi ia berniat menarik tangannya.

"Jangan coba lepaskan"

"Bukan itu. Kau sulit mengetik, aku risih melihatnya"

Haechan akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan Mark sekarang menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengetik pesan yang entah untuk siapa. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, ia memasukan lagi ponselnya ke saku _blazer_ sekolahnya.

"Mana tanganmu?"

Mark menyodorkan tangannya untuk kembali menggenggam tangan Haechan dan tanpa protes, Haechan memberikan saja tangan kirinya untuk kembali bertautan dengan tangan sang senior.

"Mau makan dulu sebelum pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku akan makan masakan bibi saja dirumah"

"Oh baiklah"

Haechan menatap sesaat pada seniornya lalu kembali melempar tatapan ke luar jendela sembari bibirnya mengembangkan senyum. Merasa ditatapi, Mark balik menatap Haechan.

"Ada apa?"

"Jika diliat-liat kau tampan juga"

Mark tertawa atas pernyataan tersebut kemudian kembali menatap Haechan yang sekarang menatap balik dirinya.

"Kau darimana saja? Bertemu denganku setiap hari tapi baru menyadarinya hari ini"

"Aku rasa karena aku bertemu denganmu terus, ketampananmu tidak terlihat. Sepertinya intensitas pertemuan kita harus dikurangi"

"Hmm mungkin kau ada benarnya"

Raut wajah Haechan berubah kesal secara mendadak. Padahal ia cuma bercanda tapi kenapa Mark malah membenarkannya. Sementara Mark malah ingin tertawa melihat Haechan jadi kesal sekarang.

"Aku bercanda, Chan. Mana bisa aku tidak menemuimu"

Haechan yang tadi sempat membuang muka kini kembali menoleh dengan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang senior, mengistirahatkan lehernya yang pegal akibat membaca buku cukup lama di perpustakaan.

"Kalau begini harusnya kita pacaran saja"

Tangan Haechan yang tadinya ingin mencubit perut Mark ditahan dengan cepat oleh si senior yang sudah membaca gerakan Haechan.

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali mencubitku?"

"Ingin saja"

Mark mengendus sebal lalu keduanya terdiam dan tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Haechan terkadang menyamankan posisi bersandarnya dan Mark sendiri memilih bersandar diatas kepala juniornya itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di halte bus dekat rumah Haechan.

"Kau mau mengantarku sampai ke depan rumah?"

"Iya. Ayo ini sudah malam"

Mark menarik Haechan untuk berjalan bersisihan dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Haechan sepertinya sudah sedikit mengantuk karena beberapa kali ia menguap.

"Setelah mandi segera tidur"

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus hubungi aku setelah sampai di rumahmu"

"Memang aku anak kecil?"

Mark mengacak surai Haechan dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Oh ya, aku punya permintaan"

Haechan menoleh padanya.

"Sudah punya rencana untuk mengerjaiku?"

"Aku tidak tau ini bisa disebut mengerjaimu atau tidak, tapi aku ingin saja"

Mark dan Haechan berhenti saat keduanya sampai di depan rumah Haechan namun masih tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Kau pasti akan mengabulkannya kan?"

"Hmm jika kau minta aku membantumu untuk pacaran dengan Senior Ten, aku tidak bisa dan aku juga tidak mau"

Wajah Mark berubah datar dan Haechan menangkap bahwa sepertinya memang hal itu yang ingin dikatakan Mark. Jadi Mark mendekatinya hanya karena ia dan Ten itu dekat? Ya dia akui seniornya yang satu itu juga cukup terkenal dan sudah lama mengincar Mark.

"Benar ya?"

Haechan tidak tau tapi ia merasa kecewa dengan tebakannya sendiri. Ia berniat melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mark tapi seniornya itu malah mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Bukan itu, Haechan"

Haechan menoleh pada seniornya setelah sebelumnya lebih memilih menunduk, menghindari tatapan sang senior yang berubah tajam. Kali ini Mark menatapnya biasa, seperti caranya menatap Haechan selama ini.

"Lalu kau mau minta apa?"

"Jadi pacarku"

"Kau mengerjaiku ya?"

"Tidak"

Haechan menatap lekat-lekat seniornya itu. Berusaha menerka-nerka apakah yang dikatakan seniornya barusan itu serius atau hanya untuk mengerjainya saja.

"Jangan tatap aku begitu, atau aku akan menciummu"

"Cium saja"

Dan Haechan rasa harusnya ia bisa tau kapan Mark sedang bercanda dengannya dan kapan seniornya itu bicara serius padanya. Mark memberi satu kecupan di atas bibir tipis Haechan dan sukses membuat pipi hingga telinga Haechan memerah.

"Mau lagi?"

Haechan menatap _horror_ seniornya sementara Mark malah ingin mencubit pipi Haechan karena wajah terkejut juniornya itu sangat menggemaskan. Ditambah dengan rona merah pada pipinya, membuat Mark semakin gemas dengannya.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Kubilang kan cuma satu saja yang aku kabulkan!"

"Kau kan memberi izin dan- Oh jadi sekarang kau pacarku kan?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Senior"

Haechan semakin merona dengan wajah kesalnya. Ia menyentak tangan Mark lalu dengan ganasnya menendang tulang kering Mark dan sukses membuat Mark meringis kesakitan. Haechan kabur ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya sambil tersenyum dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya. Namun belum sampai kedalam rumah, ia berbalik lagi ke depan Mark.

"Tidak, jangan lagi. Kakiku sakit"

Mark mengerang berusaha kabur karena takut Haechan akan memukulnya lagi. Namun tebakannya meleset. Haechan malah berjinjit lalu mengecup bibir Mark sebanyak 3 kali.

"Kabari aku setelah sampai dirumah. Selamat malam, Senior"

Lalu setelahnya Haechan benar-benar berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Mark menatap pintu rumah itu lalu tersenyum sumringah, melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya dan malah bereuforia sendiri di jalanan yang sepi. Biar saja kakinya sakit, setidaknya yang memukulnya itu pacarnya kan, jadi anggap saja itu salah satu bentuk sayang Haechan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Mark sudah sampai di kamarnya dan sebelum benar-benar mandi dan ganti baju, ia mengirim pesan pada Haechan.

 _'Aku sudah sampai dirumah, jadi kau bisa tidur sekarang'_

Baru beberapa saat Mark meninggalkan ponselnya, benda pipih itu berbunyi.

 _'Baiklah. Ah ya, tolong jangan bohong lagi. Tadi aku lihat Senior J_ _ay_ _pulang dengan motormu. Besok bawa motormu karena aku ingin pamer pada siswa satu sekolah yang belum pernah naik keatas motormu_ _itu_ _'_

Mark tertawa membaca pesan dari Haechan. Ia tau Haechan tidak benar-benar serius soal pamer pada siswa sekolahnya. Baru ia ingin membalas, Haechan kembali mengirim pesan.

 _'Maaf soal kakimu, Senior. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi (jika reflekku tidak bekerja). Jadi ehmm ya selamat malam!'_

Lalu tak lama ia kembali mengirim stiker anak beruang yang menurut Mark sangat lucu karena ia menerka-nerka ekspresi Haechan pasti tidak berbeda jauh dengan anak beruang yang merona itu.

"Astaga aku jadi semakin menyukaimu, Haechan"

Setelah itu Mark tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila sembari berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjangnya. Tidak. Itu tidak lama karena setelah itu ia segera menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

"Sial! Motorku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Tadinya ini tuh Yuta sama Jaemin yang entah kenapa aku pasangin mereka lol

gatau sih lucu aja apalagi liat photoshoot mereka waktu rookies kan ada yang berdua:''' unyu liat Jaemin dan Yuta jadi munculah ide bikin FF dengan alur kayak gini hehe tapi waktu tanya temen, ya sebut saja dia pisang kepok, dia bilang kenapa gak markchan aja? terus adekku yang cowo gak sengaja liat aku edit-edit ini tiba-tiba bilang "Ini mah cocoknya Markchan, ege" Ya jadilah setelah dibaca lagi aku ngebayangin Mark sama Haechan jadi junior senior, kayaknya malah lebih unyu dan JENG JENG JENG jadilah FF pertama Markchan buatan Soseol yang... gatau sih bagus atau gak pokoknya jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya!

-Real Soseol


End file.
